The Cover Up
by bostongirl853
Summary: Kurt Hummel brings his new girlfriend, Rachel Berry, home for the holidays. Unfortunately it's a fake relationship, but there are real sparks lurking in the Hummel-Hudson household for Rachel and they are definitely not with Kurt. AU: Finchel
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Glee fanfiction but I love the show dearly and have felt inspired lately._

 _Summary: Kurt bring home his new girlfriend for the holiday break. They're relationship might be a fake cover up but there are definitely real sparks for Rachel in the Hudson-Hummel household and they aren't with Kurt._

 _I do no own anything._

 **Chapter One: Kurt's Girlfriend is Coming to Town**

Finn Hudson was pushing around his last few pieces of bacon on his plate while attempting to listen to his mother's ongoing chatter. He understood she was excited about his winter break from college and how "deeply" she had missed him in the past few months, but it was 8am on a Sunday and the kitchen was not his bedroom. Carole insisted he should be up early to help prepare the home for his step brother and his guest, whom he wasn't even sure was just yet. Picking and choosing what to listen to Finn continued his daze until a few words had him practically choking on air.

Did he hear that right?

Kurt was bring home - "His girlfriend goes to college with him and I guess her parents are away for Christmas, which is so very sad, so he is bringing her home!"

Finn gave his mother a shocked look because as long as he could remember his tinier and younger step brother was as gay as the sky was blue, not that his father, Burt, knew anyway. "Mom," He began, wanting to enter the conversation cautiously. "A girlfriend, really?"

Carole let her dishes drop in the sink she had been working on and walked carefully towards Finn with a sigh. "I know Finn, I think Kurt just wants to prove something to Burt. So for the time being please just go along with it."

"You're okay with Kurt lying to us like we don't know?" Finn asked intrigued arching his eyebrow.

"Honey, he never did come out to us and I can't tell if Burt even has an inkling. But maybe college changed him yeah? Maybe he's experimenting." Finn laughed as his mom shook her head. "I know, okay? Just leave it be and let's see how it goes. Obviously the girl he is bringing needed a place to go for the holidays and I would never turn down a guest down, especially during the time of giving." Carole chirped while smiling and heading back to her dishes.

She wanted the conversation to end before Burt joined the breakfast table and Finn could telling by the way she began humming instead of her usual blabbering. Chuckling to himself again he wondered what kind of girl would be faking a relationship with Kurt and how the hell did he talk anyone into this situation in the first place.

Obviously she wasn't warned of the Hudson-Hummel holiday chaos or else Finn is sure she would never agree, no one would.

Rachel Berry was frantically trying to recollect all the information she had been told about Kurt Hummel's family while sitting anxiously in a cab next to him. As an aspiring broadway star she took any acting opportunity seriously, which she most definitely took this scenario as. She was practically best friends with Kurt's boyfriend and just as close with him as well or she would never indulge in lying to one's family. When she saw her friend's pleading eyes after initially accepting to stay with him as just a guest, she gave in. Rachel knew what it was like to not want to disappoint your father, especially since she had two.

And that's where the mess started, her fathers. Hiram and Leroy Berry were amazing men, and never try to tell Rachel differently, not that anyone would. They were only gone away for the holidays because of a trip to Israel with their Jewish church group. Normally she would join, but this year Rachel had an off broadway show and her first year of college to conquer and would not have been available to leave when the trip started. Her fathers offered up the empty penthouse in New York, but truthfully she did not want to spend her holiday alone. Kurt may have celebrated Christmas, but that seemed far better than not being able to celebrate anything at all.

"So your brother goes to what college?" Rachel asked retracing all the facts.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Rachel Barbara please calm down. He goes to Ohio State and I'm sure that will be brought up. Everything you learned will be force fed to you at our first dinner tonight."

"I'm just nervous Kurt, I hate lying." She groaned while staring out the window of the cab that seemed to be approaching a stop.

"It's not like I'm exactly enthusiastic about it either, but they're my family." Kurt almost whispered feeling ashamed he was even doing this. He knew deep down his father would never disown him, but the sound of happiness he heard in Burt's voice when he had mentioned a girl only made him more sure of this plan.

The cab came to a halt, "Well boyfriend, we're here."

Kurt quickly engulfed Rachel in a hug while expelling multiple "thank you's" in a hushed tone just before they could exit the vehicle.

Walking towards the door Kurt nervously grabbed Rachel's hand while ringing the doorbell; this had to be believable. Their luggage was gathered around their feet as the door opened. Of course it was Burt and he had looked more enthralled than Kurt had ever seen him.

"This must be Rachel," Burt beamed while pulling his son into a hug and patting his back. "Good job boy."

Rachel instinctively shot her hand out for a shake but Burt ignored and just yanked her into a tight squeeze and she couldn't help but giggle at the joy. Suddenly two more heads popped up at the door. A woman, who she assumed to be Kurt's stepmother Carole, and a very tall attractive dark haired man.

A very attractive dark haired man.

One of the most handsome men her eyes ever laid on, she was sure of it.

Her mind went blank as Carole and Burt introduced themselves properly. She was too busy looking over their shoulders at the man she assumed to be Finn, Kurt's stepbrother. Kurt never mentioned how tall he was, or how captivating his sparkling brown eyes were, or how fit he looked in a blue polo sweater.

Suddenly she was being pushed through the door by Kurt who was trying to get her attention, "Rach get yourself together. You're not speaking." He hushed in her ear, wondering if her nerves about the situation had gotten to her.

"Oh my Carole this house is lovely," she finally spoke looking around at the farmhouse chique style; it was homey.

But her eyes were drawn back to Finn, who she had sworn was caught staring at her.

Finn was not sure what to expect out of Kurt's "girlfriend", but he was not expecting the beautiful and short well tanned woman that stood before him. She was wearing a pleated school girl skirt with a white blouse tucked neatly into it. A beige fur coat wrapped around her tight and firm little body as her brunette curls gracefully draped down her shoulders. Her smile was wide as she shook hands with Carole stating her full name to be "Rachel Barbara Berry". He was so captivated by her that he found himself without words. The skin colored tights she was wearing had a sparkle to them and his eyes could not move. Suddenly the "legs for days" saying made sense.

Dragged from his devious thoughts Kurt spoke, "Finn this is my girlfriend Rachel."

He saw Rachel's willing hand waiting, hesitant for a second before grabbing a hold of her delicate fingers and shaking lightly. Her skin was so soft and he wanted to speak, but just her light touch was mind altering.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Finn," Rachel announced meekly as their hands remained together.

"Yeah, you too," was all he could manage because her shy voice saying his name paralyzed him; it was just downright adorable.

It took Kurt's clearing throat to get their hands to jolt apart. "Can you take Rachel's bags to the spare bedroom Finn and then mine to my room? We are far too exhausted after our flight to lift such heavy bags."

Finn just chuckled, Kurt hadn't changed a bit. "Sure thing." He then looked to Rachel again smiling before back to his step brother. "We're talking then," his eyebrows raising and head tilting.

Kurt bit his lip groaning, "Not a word to dad Finn."

And just like that Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand to pull her into the kitchen where Carole was waiting to give her a grand tour. "Does he know?" She whispered.

"He's always known."

Later at the dinner table Rachel was next to Kurt, yet across from Finn and it was making it extremely difficult to keep her mind in the family conversation. Carole had thankfully been informed of her veganism and made sure dinner fit Rachel's diet. The talk was mainly about Finn at this point and how his football season at Ohio State went. She adored the way Finn's eyes lit up talking about his team. A passionate man was Rachel Berry's favorite kind of man. She took mental notes at how he was a junior and was studying to be an English teacher. Everything he said had interested her more than anyone else at the table and she couldn't help but feel guilty since she was here for Kurt and all.

But that wasn't real, so this isn't too awful she explained that to herself over and over again in her head. She had barely spoken to Finn truthfully. She knew her thoughts about him were childish and school-girl like and most definitely never going to happen, but hey a little eye candy never hurt anybody.

Then the question came. "So Kurt, Rachel how did you two meet? Where was your first date?"

Rachel shot her head up to Carole and Finn just smirked, "Yeah tell us."

"Alright, one question at a time!" Kurt groaned.

"No Kurt, it's okay." Rachel grinned with nervous laughter. "Well as you know we both go to NYADA," She bagan. "I'm really good friends with Kurt's bo-best friend, who I have a ton of classes with. He introduced us."

"Interesting," Finn interjected noticing how Rachel stumbled over her words.

"How exciting!" Burt excited while shoving broccoli into his mouth.

"Our first date was just coffee." Rachel shrugged looking to Kurt, somehow they forgot all about the most obvious questions.

"Just coffee?" Finn asked wanting to pry at the liars.

"Yes Finn. Unlike you I like to actually go on dates and get to know my girlfriend not just plow through the cheerleading team." Kurt smiled ear to ear wanting his brother to shut the hell up.

Rachel's eyes went wide and she looked terrified staring across at Finn. He quickly felt the need to explain himself to her, "It was like two cheerleaders Kurt."

Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes while Carole decided to cut in, "Dessert?"

Over dessert they talked about how Rachel and Kurt were both theater majors and the talking flowed pretty easily. She had brought up the fact her dads were doing good and not abandoning her just to make sure that it was clear. Kurt couldn't help but notice when Burt was in shock and almost at unease about Rachel's parenting situation, and neither could the rest of the table. But it was brushed off and Kurt reassured himself this was the right thing to do. So when all was said and done they were both relieved that for the day the lying could end. Carole remained in the kitchen cleaning while Burt retreated to his man cave. Rachel, Kurt, and Finn headed to the basement where a full bar and lounge area were. As Finn began to make himself a drink Rachel sat on the couch tucking her skirt beneath her and making sure to be next to Kurt.

"Make me one too!" Kurt called out while flipping on some music for background noise.

"Hmm lying must be stressful." Finn bellowed, "Rachel would you like a drink too?"

"No thank you." She answered before Kurt could interrupt.

"Not another word Finn Hudson, it's not like you haven't lied to mom and dad."

Finn made his way to the couch and handed his brother a drink, "I just don't get why you're doing it. Lying about who you are and involving your pretty friend over here just isn't the little brother I know."

"You think I'm pretty?" Rachel asked as her cheeks started to get red and she bit her lip.

Finn just turned to smile at her but before he could answer Kurt intruded, ignoring the statement all together. "I just want something to bond with dad over. You guys have football and manly things and I have – well nothing until now. Now we can bond about girls! Besides Rachel needed a place for the holidays and our family is always welcoming."

"I get it Kurt, I do. It's just messy."

Kurt nodded knowing his brother was right, but he was not going to admit it out loud.

"So why didn't you tell me Finn knew about you?" Rachel turned to Kurt wanting to participate in the moment.

"I don't know, it didn't seem important. I guess I didn't mention it because my brother is the least of my worries in this situation." Kurt explained looking noticeably distressed while sipping from his drink. "Finn was my hero in high school you know."

Rachel's mouth opened in awe as she stared towards Finn, wanting to hear more. "I wasn't a hero Kurt, I was just a good person just like everyone else should have been." He scoffed. "No one should be bullied especially when it's for being themselves."

"People thought we were lovers," Kurt chuckled into his glass. "All because he stood up for me."

Finn followed in laughter and shrugged his shoulders again. His eyes caught Rachel's. Her amber orbs were glowing and she appeared to be pleased with Finn; he liked that. "That's very admirable Finn. Not everyone is as kind or accepting as you. I would have loved to have an older brother to protect me in high school."

"Pfft, come on Rachel you had to be popular in high school. You're hot." Finn let out while downing his drink.

Her face flushed red and Kurt let his jaw drop. Had his brother really just called Rachel Berry hot? He had always assumed Finn's type to be blonde, athletic, and super slutty. All of which he could assure you Rachel was not. "No really. People in my high school hated me." She looked to her feet nervously, "No one ever thought I was hot, not once."

Finn looked dumbstruck, "That's insane." Their eyes meet again and his heart felt a strain as he could see hurt in her eyes. "I would have protected you from that." Rachel felt her stomach do flips and she so badly wanted to respond but-

"Finn fix me another drink!" Kurt demanded while shoving his empty glass into his hand. As soon as the older brother stood Kurt whipped his head to Rachel. "Rachel Barbara Berry don't you dare think about crushing on my big brother when you are dating me!" He sternly whispered.

"One fake dating, and two I'm not crushing." Kurt rolled his eyes. "No really. He's just very sweet and you know I'm not used to guys like that."

Finn sat down again looking between his brother and Rachel, "What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing, just don't get any ideas about my girlfriend!" Kurt exclaimed while yanking his drink from Finn's hands. He was always one to speak his mind and just come right out with whatever he had to say. He watched Rachel and Finn practically eye fuck each other from the moment they met. Kurt was not blind, and he certainly was not deaf – he could hear the flirting you know.

"Fake girlfriend." Rachel and Finn both exasperated in unison and instantly they all just laughed.

Maybe this whole lying holiday break thing wasn't going to be all that bad Rachel thought. Maybe, just maybe, this could be really fun.

She looked at Finn as he took another drink and Kurt began to ramble about the slue of awful fashion Rachel would be introduced to thanks to her family. But neither of them really paid attention as they just gazed at each other with child-like grins.

This was definitely going to be really fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Angel Berry

Rachel woke up the next morning feeling optimistic about celebrating her first Christmas, which was only three days away now. She kept telling herself it had nothing to do with Kurt's stepbrother, but Rachel was never good at lying especially to herself. She stared in the mirror attached to the guest closet examining her oversized vanilla sweater and black leggings. It was simple yet quite fashionably acceptable as of late to most teenagers, and besides it's freaking winter! Trying to get rid of all her Finn Hudson thoughts she combed through hair, but was quickly interrupted by Kurt.

"Would the girlfriend of Kurt Hummel really dress as an American Eagle ad?" His voice hissed as he found himself staring into the mirror behind Rachel.

She sighed with irritation before turning around, "there's nothing wrong with my outfit Kurt."

His jaw dropped as he crossed his arms, "Rachel Berry I am an intern for vogue dot com ! Of course there is something wrong with this simpleton monstrosity you call casual wear."

Rachel just began to laugh, by now she was used to the fashionista wrath of Kurt Hummel. In fact the reason they were such good friends was their diva mentalities. "Maybe you're just so distressed because I'm not Blaine Anderson. I think he could wear a paper bag and you'd drool."

Kurt's hands flew to his heart as he tilted his head. Blaine Anderson was his boyfriend, and the most handsome man ever to exist in his eyes. "Oh it's true Rachel. I miss him dearly." His thoughts became clouded again as visions of his happy father flashed before his eyes. "But for now you will do."

"I'm not fake marrying you Kurt."

"Oh hush Rachel this won't go on that long. I just need to devise a better way to come out. I wouldn't dream to ruin family Christmas and I'd really like to spend enjoyable time with my father before everything … You know falls." Kurt began to get sad. He knew this plot was ridiculous, but he was so eager to make his dad proud even if it was just for a short amount of time.

"Well we better start getting cozy, I'm really ashamed to call us aspiring Broadway stars. Our first night was hardly believable." Rachel scoffed thinking about their pitiful first coffee date announcement.

"Maybe if someone didn't have better chemistry with her boyfriend's brother it'd be easier to act." Kurt smirked while tapping his foot.

"Not this again," she groaned as she distracted herself back to the mirror. "I think the real problem lies within the fact we are not acting … We are lying," she paused and turned around, "to your family none the less." And just like that Rachel brushed past Kurt to make her way downstairs to say good morning to the Hummel-Hudson household.

That afternoon Rachel and Carole had been bonding over her first Christmas tree decorating experience while the three men of the family gathered in the dining area to stuff their faces with fresh baked cookies.

"I'm so happy you're here Rachel, it's very exciting sharing the Christmas spirit! I hope you tell us more about the Jewish traditions as well!" Carole beamed as she placed a glistening Christmas ball decoration on the green pines before them.

"I would love to exchange our traditions, most definitely." Rachel engaged with equal enthusiasm while placing a Santa sleigh on the tree, which just so happened to have a kindergarten picture of Finn on it. She just smiled before turning to the boys. Her eyes met Finn's and he just half smiled and shyly waved so that no one would see.

Carole noticed Rachel's distracted attention, but she assumed it was for Kurt. It worried her thinking that her stepson may had been tricking Rachel, considering she shared the same thoughts as her son Finn. She wasn't aware of the lie Rachel shared, but she did think Kurt was lying about himself and to himself. Rachel seemed like such a sweet and genuine girl she just hoped everything would work out with as little of pain as possible. "So Kurt is a good boyfriend to you then?"

Rachel stayed peering at Finn while glancing at Carole. She found her muse, her inspiration. "Oh Carole he's just the sweetest. He's very accepting and protective and of course so handsome." Yet her thoughts weren't on Kurt. "We've known each other a very short amount of time, but he's special. I can just tell Carole." Rachel's eyes had stayed locked with Finn and she noticed his blushing only causing her to beam more.

Carole couldn't help but smile, Rachel did seem quite infatuated and her eyes seemed to stay on Kurt. Or so she thought. "I'm so happy to hear that Rachel really. He's a great boy. I always knew he was," she paused kind of wincing at the thought of this girl being hurt, "special too." Rachel missed the uneasiness in her voice because she was too busy wondering why Finn had rushed off.

"Rachel is a little hottie son!" Burt smirked while patting Kurt on the back, "her nose is kind of the big though!" He chuckled taking a swig of beer while watching the ladies converse.

Before Kurt had the chance Finn jumped in, "I think it suits her!" Both men looked wide-eyed at the defense and Finn suddenly felt nervous and began to stutter. "I mean it's just- it's just not nice to talk about her like- like she isn't right there!"

Feeling overwhelmed he squirmed away leaving Kurt to shrug at his dad. "I think Finn needs a girl too now," Burt bellowed finishing off his beer. "So college is great? New York treating you good and all?"

Kurt smiled widely, "oh yes I love it there dad. I've made the best of friends and have so many amazing opportunities."

"That's awesome son! You didn't have many guy friends here so I worried! Although all your lady friends from high school were attractive and nice." Burt still remembers catching Kurt dancing to single ladies with two cheerleaders in the basement. To say he was never suspicious would be a lie, but he never would have been mad if Kurt were to be interested in the same sex. But now with Rachel here those thoughts diminished, he didn't have the slightest clue or maybe deep down he just didn't want to?

"In fact dad my best friend is a guy! His name is Blaine. I bet you'd get along!" Kurt exclaimed, he's been wanting to mention him but never knew how.

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine boy!"

The day had gone by pretty uneventful. It had been snowing so it was no time to show Rachel the very few things Lima had to offer and sitting by the fire in the living room eventually ended in a sleepy family with not much left to say. Rachel had explained her religion and how her fathers had given her many chances and choices to continue down a different faith path, but she stuck with her daddies and Judaism.

Rachel found herself standing in the guest bathroom applying a face mask when suddenly the second door opened and a very surprised Finn walked in. "I'm sorry it wasn't locked."

She grabbed at her heart, a little uneasy at first not realizing her and Finn had adjoining bedrooms. But hastily that dissipated as she watched how adorable and apologetic he looked. Plus sharing a bathroom with a someone as hot as him was something she could never be against. "It's okay Finn, I'm exfoliating!"

He nodded not really sure what that meant, but too embarrassed to ask. He waved his toothbrush, "I'm just brushing my teeth."

Rachel continued applying a white face mask and Finn scrubbed away. He rarely brushed his teeth for two minutes let alone five but he couldn't stop watching Rachel and the very comfortable silence they fell into was relaxing. Even with white cream on her face and her hair in pigtails Rachel looked angelic. In fact he had thought numerous times today she was glowing and had to be an angel. He was sharing his bathroom with a real life angel.

But the time had come, he couldn't brush his teeth any longer or his gums would bleed. He spit out the excess and turned to Rachel not wanting the moment to end. He thought on his feet, "does that like feel good?"

She giggled while finishing off her mask, "it's really tingly and helps with acne. I feel like a new person whenever I exfoliate!"

"Cool," he grinned. "Maybe I should try it sometime."

Rachel squealed, "I can put a mask on you right now if you want! Finn I swear it's so relaxing. You'll love it!"

How could he say no to that face? "Alright but no funny business! I want a ghost face, no giant penises or anything!"

Rachel broke out in laughter, "do I look like someone who would trick you?"

"My grandfather always said the most beautiful women were hard to trust!"

Her face flushed red as she looked to her hands with a fresh glob of paste on them. "I assure you Finn, you can trust me."

"Okay," he replied warmly as he watched her hand near his face. It was cold at first, but it was electrifying. It was the mask making him feel warm and tingly right? Not Rachel's touch? She said this is what it felt like, but he was sure if he rubbed it on it wouldn't have been half as exhilarating.

Both heard a door jerked open coming from Rachel's side before a calling out. "Berry my parents are in bed and I've got the wine and face masks!"

Thankfully it was just Kurt, "a little late on the masks!"

Kurt followed the voice to the open bathroom door where Finn and Rachel were just smiling with pasty white faces. "We are explaining our skin!" Finn goofily announced which caused a loud horrendous shriek of laughter to escape Kurt's mouth.

Finn looked confused as she held back her giggles, "it's exfoliating Finn not explaining."

Finn was very thankful the white had covered his cheeks because he knew they were thoroughly heated at the moment.

Somehow he had been suckered into watching movies and drinking wine with his stepbrother and Rachel. He wasn't totally imposed since Rachel propped herself between him and Kurt on the bed. All of them lying so they were on their stomachs and feet at the headboard.

"So romantic comedies are real?" Finn asked never being subjected to such a thing. He knew romantic gross movies girls in high school and some even in college forced him to watch and he definitely knew comedies but he never saw two together.

"Oh brother of mine, you aren't the brightest or most cultured." Kurt chuckled while sipping from his glass.

"Yes Finn. It's possible for romance to be humorous." Rachel giggled feeling the wine affecting her slightly.

"I guess anything is better than the notebook," he added while also indulging in the deep red drink. Finn didn't much like the taste of wine, but Rachel enjoyed it so he wanted to too.

Finn knew it was all very wrong to be thinking about Rachel like this. Fake girlfriend or not she was brought home and introduced as Kurt's. How could anything ever happen? Even after it was all said and done wasn't there like a code about this? He knew Burt would surely have a fit, that's just the kind of dad he was. And Finn knew that was only because he was so protective of Kurt. He sighed as he lost himself to the endless thoughts of the messed up situation. The worst part was he only knew her for two days. How was he supposed to last three more weeks? He accepted his fate as doomed and even though he was sure he made Rachel blush and she somewhat felt the same, he knew it was too good to be true. Not only would an angel never actually be able to be with and love Finn Hudson, but Kurt's girlfriend definitely couldn't do that either. Double whammy.

Finn must've fallen asleep or something because the next thing that hit him was a pillow to the face. "It's bedtime silly." Rachel giggled.

Groggily Finn looked around the room, "where's Kurt?"

"He just went to bed, but insisted you were not to sleep in my room!" She began to hiccup. One side effect of wine she knew all too well.

"Of course he did," Finn chuckled as he stood and stretched. He made his way to the connecting bathroom, planning on going to bed. But he heard the patter of tiny feet behind him. He turned to see Rachel who was staring at her feet. "Yeah Rach?"

Rach? She loved it. "I just wanted to say goodnight Finn."

When their eyes met there wasn't a single doubt in his head, Rachel Barbara Berry was sent from the heavens to this house. "Goodnight Rachel."

He felt her warm lips to his cheek and as quickly as the peck lasted she had already retreated. Finn just stood there holding his cheek, it tingled just like the face mask. He suddenly wanted that tingle on his lips and all over him and the wine must have gotten to him because Finn Hudson would never get this worked up about a kiss on the cheek.

He decided it was time for bed, tomorrow was a new day and maybe his mind wouldn't be so Rachel Berry infested. Doubtful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jacqueline and The Giant Beanstalk

When the doorbell started ringing Christmas Eve morning Rachel was not sure what to expect. She knew Kurt and Finn weren't exactly excited about the family gathering, in fact they were rather frightened. She was warned about Carole's aunt Sue and Burt's brother Bart. She found herself giggling at the names Burt and Bart, but she was quickly reassured Bart was far more intimidating than his name. She remained standing in the corner of the living room with her hands folded in front of her red turtleneck sweater that was accompanied with a long black pencil skirt and her hair curled, cascading down her shoulders. Her eyes maneuvered around the room as guests entered and she was wishing that Kurt would hurry up with his hair products.

That's when from beside Rachel a whisper caught her attention, "They don't bite." She turned with a warm smile, only one voice could send shivers down her spine like that. "Well not all of them."

She covered the silly the grin spreading wider on her face, "Finn."

"Rach," he responded with a lopsided smirk while melting under her gaze. "Seriously though, I don't think hiding in the corner will really work with this family."

"I just figured Kurt would introduce me or they'd come to me - I don't know." Rachel nervously looked to her feet as her face flushed, "I think I've mentioned before people don't always like me very much."

Finn nudged her shoulder with his so their eyes would meet, "I promise everyone will like you." He watched as she bit her lip and placed some hair behind her ear. He couldn't help but realize how adorable she was, especially when she was anxious. "Plus I'm sure most of the family will want to meet the one and only girlfriend Kurt has ever had," Finn added with an eye roll; which may have been fueled by the slightest pang of jealousy that the family would not be meeting Rachel as his girlfriend. But he had to swiftly kick that idea out of his head.

Just before Rachel could respond a middle aged woman cleared her throat before them. Rachel's attention jumped to the stranger who was staring between the pair intently. She was wearing a tracksuit and sported a blonde pixie cut. If descriptions matched names this must be the one and only - "Sue Sylvester," the lady shoved her hand into Rachel's for a handshake. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were Lurch's girlfriend and not porcelain."

Rachel looked confused and in horror somewhat picking up on the dry humor nicknames, somewhat finding herself wondering if she was on the right track. Soon Finn was mumbling in her ear, "Kurt's nickname is porcelain."

She nodded turning back to Sue, preparing herself to speak but it was too late. "Although from a distance I wasn't sure if you were a Jack or Jill."

Rachel's eyes squinted, she had no idea what was going on but neither of those were her names. She heard Finn groan but interjected to correct the woman, "It's actually Rachel."

Laughter filled the air as Sue began to bend over barely able to speak. "Aunt Sue be nice to Kurt's girlfriend, she doesn't understand the Hudson humor you know."

"Look Goliath I'm on to you. I can tell from across the room over there that Jacqueline couldn't wait to get her man hands on your bean stalk. No way Porcelain brought home a girlfriend; that is unless as I suspected earlier you are actually a Jack ?" Finn's eyes were wide. He wasn't as much in shock at Sue insinuating Rachel was in fact a male, but he was more nervous at the fact someone could see an attraction between them.

But Rachel being accustomed to bullying spotted it from a mile away. "Excuse me Sue but those are some very extreme accusations. I'm just simply getting to know my boyfriend, Kurt's, family. I am indeed a woman and very proud of that and Kurt is very much in a hetersexual relationship with me! Although i f you were having trouble identifying I could just lift up my skirt and end it now." She crossed her arms with a smug look of satisfaction and FInn practically choked on the air. Rachel lifting up her skirt? Only in his dreams!

"Aunt Sue I assure my girlfriend would never be into my brother, she has a thing for men with style such as myself." Kurt fired out of nowhere joining the group chat taking his place next to Rachel. Finn was lucky to have his brother to defend the situation because he was still busy thinking a certain someone's skirt being scrunched up at her hips … and maybe possibly his head deep between those long tan legs that just seemed to call his name and - NO. He had to stop thinking like that.

"Did it take extra long to put on your makeup this morning Lady Hummel?"

"Sue stop being an old witch and a bully. Midlife crisis is hardly a reason to drag everyone around you down." Kurt scoffed as he grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Hey now kids, no family arguments yet! The alcohol hasn't even started flowing!" Kurt felt a stiff pat to the back when he turned around in complete terror at the bulky familiar man standing behind him. Letting out a burp the man chuckled, "Kurt your girl got some nice legs on her!"

"Bart!" He barked feeling embarrassed for himself and Rachel, "That is no way to talk around my girlfriend."

It was not even noon yet and Rachel felt overly bombarded; within the first thirty minutes she had met the infamous duo who ruined every christmas party with drunk tormenting. On one hand she was being called a man, something she had heard many times before in high school, where on the other hand she was practically being eye raped by Kurt's uncle. It was all too overwhelming so in a state shock of Rachel blurted out, "I need to go to the restroom."

The day had progressed from her first Hummel-Hudson encounter and she found herself tailing Carole because it was much safer that way. Kurt and Finn kept getting pulled in various directions being asked about college. It seemed Finn was the football star of the family and Kurt was the hot shot kid who got out of Lima and into the big city; either way everyone found them a big deal. She kind of felt herself jealous because the only people ever truly proud of her were her fathers, whom she was missing deeply. Rachel would never admit it to Kurt's family but she missed Hanukkah and her dads and her penthouse in New York City. Four days of lying was tiring enough and they had to pull this off until after New Years. If it wasn't for Finn she thinks she would've hightailed it out of there day one, she's not sure if that is good or bad. She finds herself standing next to Kurt and Bart with Carole and all of her nerves rushed back. Not only was he unpleasant but as the day went on his intoxication level was rising.

"So what do the jews have against Christmas anyway?" Bart slurred staring at Rachel and a few gasps slipped from mouths around the room. And that was the last straw. She could take a bunch of teenagers harassing her, but grown adults attacking her religion was just too much. Her feet fled for the stairs as tears ran down her face. Bart took a swig from her beer, "What did I say?"

Carole smacked the back of his head, "That was incredibly inappropriate!"

"And insensitive!" Kurt hollered, "My poor girlfriend has been attacked all day. What is wrong with you people?" He shouted, mainly looking at Sue and Bart. Of course other family members were whispering throughout the day. They rather gossip over the fact Kurt brought a girl home, which was very unexpected, than actually meet her for themselves. They just stared and whispered and wondered what was really going on. Rachel was not dumb, she was actually very intellegent and aware of what was taking place around her. There was only so much she could take. Suddenly everyone started feeling bad. For the most part the family was not being mean or hateful, FOR THE MOST PART, they were just curious. "She misses her dads and is experiencing a new holiday with a bunch of people she never met before and deserves a little respect."

Finn disappeared as Kurt was lecturing the entire family on Rachel, something he realized he should've done sooner (Rachel Barbra Berry is a _handful_ and definitely _unique_ compared to the rest of them). He found her sniffling in the spare bedroom and he felt his heart break when he gently knocked on the door to get permission to enter. She just looked up to shake her head 'yes' before she returned to her sobs.

"Kurt's being like a really good boyfriend right now," Finn stated while placing his hands in his pockets, not sure what to say. "Defending your honor and all, ya know."

Rachel giggled maniacally, "My savior."

He heard her sarcasm and let out a chuckle as he sat stiffly next to her on the bed. He wasn't fully sure what was okay when a girl was crying, this was never his forte. "I'm sorry I didn't step in more with Sue. Honestly I was just really confused and by the time I caught up I was way late and my mind was kind thinking about your offer to-" His words finally hit him and he knew when it was time to stop.

Rachel stared at him amused, contemplating what the rest of his sentence could be along with finding humor in Finn's lack of intelligence. She didn't think he was stupid or anything, most definitely not, she thought the world of Finn. But she couldn't help but notice the times when he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, as they would say. "My offer to?"

His cheeks were bright red, "Rach that isn't the point! I'm just saying I totally should have stepped up."

"Well Finn, Kurt is my boyfriend not you." It's like she watched the light fall from his eyes after her words left her mouth.

"But like you deserve a real boyfriend Rach." Finn confessed feeling frustrated about his own feelings and his family being so cruel. "Like I was thinking about it the whole day. You're just so nice and pretty and patient. I watched you stand up for yourself to Sue and that was so awesome because she is totally scary. I watched you talk with my mom all day and how happy that made her. I watched you bite your tongue at Bart's mean words and now I have to see you cry." His hand rested on top of Rachel's that was resting beside her leg on the bed. He didn't squeeze it or try to entangle their fingers, he just let his hand lay limp on hers. "You're like this ball of energy. I wished you were talking to me about all your singing dreams and your schooling. I wished you were talking to me about your dads and New York. I wished you were telling me everything today because I didn't want to know these things by eavesdropping Rach, I want to know these things because you tell me. And I guess I what I'm saying is -" He paused realizing his rambling made no sense. "I don't know what I'm saying."

"I didn't realize you were listening to everything I said." She blushed brightly, understanding Finn completely even if he wasn't sure at the moment what he saying.

"You deserve someone who wants to listen to everything Rachel. I know Kurt is your bestfriend but he isn't-"

"You." She spoke quietly as their eyes met and she felt hand squeeze hers. Their brown orbs matching each other with intensity. In that moment all that mattered was their focus; not the party downstairs or the fact that she was in this house because of a lie. All that mattered is that it seemed their attraction was mutual, no matter how wrong it might have been.

Finn felt his heart pounding against his chest. "Yeah Kurt isn't me. I would never pretend to date you Rachel." Rachel tilts her head wondering if she had it all wrong. She's ready to pull her hand away with a deflated confidence when he grabs tighter. "I wouldn't fake date you because I would definitely want to be your real boyfriend."

She was so ready for their lips to meet because with every word he spoke their faces came closer and closer together. Rachel could smell cinnamon on his breath from the cookies at the party and it was warm and welcoming. Her eyes were staring at his bottom lip and she was aching for him to fill the space. Finn closed his eyes ready to go over the deep end and dive head first into disaster with Rachel Berry, but just as quickly as they found themselves ready to give into the throes of young lust the moment was ruined. Carole and Kurt entered the room. They jumped apart faster than ever imagined as Kurt rushed to Rachel's side. "I'm so sorry Rachel. I knew my family was tough, but that was brutal."

"Rachel dear please accept my apology on their behalf. Burt and I think you are just the sweetest girl ever and really so does everyone else I promise. It's just Bart and Sue-"

She was cut off by Rachel standing up and brushing her skirt down. "It's okay Carole I was warned about them. Besides if you think this is the first time in my 18 years of life I've been put down for my religion then you are too kind!" She glanced back at Finn, both sharing a knowing grin of what was conjuring between them; both knowing it would have to remain a secret. "I think I'm ready to head back downstairs now."

Carole squealed grabbing Rachel's hand, "Excellent!"

As the ladies cleared the room Kurt just cleared his throat while eyeing Finn with his arms crossed. Carole might be oblivious but Kurt was running out of fingers to count the amount of times he caught his brother and Rachel sharing a moment. Finn just glared, "Don't start!"


End file.
